1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cleanup and removal of leaves and outdoor debris. Specifically, the invention provides for an improved means to collect and gather outdoor debris and easily dispose of such waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art patents directed at outdoor cleanup primarily focus on attachments for conventional waste disposal bags that facilitate the ability to sweep debris directly into waste disposal bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,046, titled “Manual Scoop and Rake System for Collecting Leaves and Other Light Debris” discloses a funnel like attachment for a disposal bag. The ensemble is placed on the ground and the user pushes debris directly into the system. While the apparatus allows the user to fill a disposal bag without having to hold the disposal bag open, it does not allow the user to push large volumes of debris into the bag. The user is limited in the volume of debris that can be pushed in the disposal bag in one motion due to the limited opening provided by the funnel like attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,990, titled “Leaf Ramp and Bag Holder Apparatus” teaches an apparatus whereby a user gathers debris with a rake and pushes it up a ramp, where it is deposited in a waste receptacle. The upward movement of debris requires that the user assume an awkward position, causing discomfort with prolonged use. Additionally, because the user must push debris in an upward direction, the volume of debris that can be placed in the waste receptacle in one motion is severely limited, as gravity forces much of the debris falling outside the rake away from the waste receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,965, titled “Manual Scoop and Rake System for Collecting Leaves and Other Light Debris” teaches a frame that can be inserted and attached to the opening of a standard waste disposal bag so that a waste disposal bag can remain in a fully opened position. Similar to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,046 Patent described above, the user is limited in the volume of debris that can be pushed into the disposal bag in one motion. This is due to the limitations placed by the enclosed opening of the disposal bag.
The shortcoming of the prior art described above is that the devices do not facilitate the cleanup of large volumes of leaves. Prior art apparatus require that the user directly push leaves into enclosed bags or receptacles. Because the user must create piles that are small enough to fit through the openings of the enclosed openings of the prior art apparatus, these apparatus do not facilitate the disposal of large volumes of debris in one motion. These types of apparatus are impractical for large volumes of leaves and debris.
The present invention provides for an efficient means of quickly directing large volumes of leaves and debris in one motion onto a disposal mat, where the user can easily gather the debris and dispose of it.